Electrospinning is the process of fabricating fibers on a micro- and nano-scale. Polymer is fed through a very small diameter spinneret, which is connected to a high voltage DC power supply. The electrostatic force generated by the power supply is used to draw the polymer out the end of the spinneret onto a conductive collection plate to create a very small almost spider-web-like material. The fibers created have diameters within the micron to sub-micron scale. While the electrospinning process is well established, it is not currently possible to analyze the fibers in real time as they form. Some of the current methods of fiber analysis post formation include: transmission electron microscopy, scanning electron microscopy, Raman Spectroscopy, and high speed camera; these methods however require either post processing or specialty equipment.
A real-time fiber measurement tool would allow for fiber deposition to be monitored and therefore manipulated on-site, resulting in fiber mats which possess properties consistent with the fabricator's intent. A need remains for such a tool.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.